Downfall of Barton: Birth of an Heir
by Thunderfoot
Summary: Duo's life has been one adventure after another... now the greatest one is about to begin. [AU]


Title: (tentative) The Downfall of Barton: Birth of an Heir  
Pairings: 5x2 (main), 3x4, 1xR, possibly more.  
Warnings: Female Duo, Pregnancy. AU, fantasy, Elves, Orcs, Wizards, fantasy creatures. Contains concepts and languages taken from J.R.R Tolkiens Middle-Earth.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the GW characters, I don't own any of the fantasy creatures or languages mentioned and used in here either (I wish I did).  
Rating: PG-13, I guess.  
Author: Sheena (Thunderfoot).  
Beta: Bronze Tigress  
Author Notes: Yes, I do know some Quenya and Sindarin, two Elvish languages created by J.R.R. Tolkien **sheepish grin** and it gets used here for some of the place names. I'll have footnotes translating though, so don't worry. Common Speech for this fic is a mixture of Japanese and English.  
  
Elf pregnancies last one year.  
  
**Thoughts**"Speach"_emphasis_  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I amar prestar aen  
_(The world is changing)_  
Han mathon ne nen  
_(I feel it in the water)_  
Han mathon ne chae  
_(I feel it in the earth)_  
A han nostron ned wilith  
_(I smell it in the air)_  
- _Galadriel_: Lord of the Rings  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The doors before the Prince's study loomed before her. On any other day she would pass through them without a thought - most times she would just barge in, all laughter and smiles, to tell her husband of her latest discovery or the latest bit of news from their friends and family across the land. Today she paused to collect herself. She had important news, and it would not do to just blurt it out like she usually would. She was not even quite sure how he was going to take it, they had only really started discussing it recently - very recently - and this was completely unexpected, hence the pause before entering.  
  
**How am I going to tell him this?** she thought as her hand stilled on the door knob. "Wu, a funny thing happened on the way to the healers today, I got pregnant." She grimaced. "Hell no! That makes it sound like it's not his. Wufei... I'm pregnant... Now I know what Relena meant when she told me about this....GAH!!!".   
  
She threw her hands up in the air, disgusted. Taking a deep, calming breath, Duo tapped tentatively on the door, **Thank _goodness_ none of the others are here right now, they'd be laughing their heads off at me. Me, who faced down at _least_ 300 Orcs during our travels a few years back, being nervous... Actually, Q'd be the only one laughing, the others'd just smirk or something**  
  
"Enter."   
  
That voice still managed to do strange things to her knees and heart even after three years, the last one and a half of which they had spent married. The rest had been spent bickering, traveling, and fighting numerous dark creatures.  
  
She'd been attracted to him in a "hmmm, he's cute" sort of a way from the first time she had laid eyes on him, fighting off Uruk-Hai [1] with Heero, Trowa and Quatre on the way to her home of Arenynlír [2], situated in Telinnedd [3]. Well, maybe not the _first_ time she laid eyes on him, she had been too busy fighting off Uruk-Hai and saving their collective butts to be ogling travelers.  
  
It was after the fight was over that she managed to get her first good look at who she had rescued. Any one of them could _easily_ catch the eye of a passing female, but he was the one that she noticed.   
  
He was Elvish, with dark, slanted eyes. Dark hair pulled back in a tight tail, with wisps framing his face haphazardly. A well toned body was clad in black breeches, loose white poet's shirt and a leather jacket. She had noticed all of this as she directed the group he was with to her home safely - i.e. minus any arrows. Her people had been rather distrustful of strangers at the time, no matter if they were expected. It was a sort of "Shoot first, ask questions later if they were still twitching" kind of thing. He had admitted to her later, much later, that at first he had thought her to be a boy. Obviously he no idea how hard it was to fight in a skirt - damn near impossible really.  
  
They did not properly meet until some time after the People's Council, and they did not really get off on the right foot _then_ either. They spent most of the journey to Barton bickering. When they were not bickering they were either fighting, planning Barton's downfall, or barely tolerating each other.  
  
It was amazing that the other three, Trowa, Quatre, and Heero, put up with them for as long as they did. She still could not get over how devious they could be... but it was because of them that she and Wufei had settled their differences.  
  
Pulling open the door before she lost her nerve - and before Wufei got up to see who was knocking - Duo raised her head, pulled her shoulders back, and swept into the room. Her breath caught as she laid eyes on her husband.  
  
Black pants were cut off at the knees by a pair of soft leather boots. His shirt was of a simple white embroidered cloth, the lacing left half undone to reveal a tantalizing hint of well toned chest. His long black velvet coat lay discarded on the chair behind his desk on the opposite side of the room.  
  
He was standing beside one of the large circular stone columns that held up the roof, gazing out at the vista below. The Elves of Silennelmedh [4] believed in showing nature wherever possible. Walls were only used when necessary - usually to separate rooms and hallways. Bedrooms and studies, like the Prince's, often had no outer wall, enabling the inhabitant to enjoy the view. The breathtaking sight of Silennandaredh [5], with ancient trees, and the steep valley walls falling away to the river, made it seem like she had just stepped into an artist's canvas.  
  
Upon seeing her, Wufei's entire face lit up, "Duo! How did your usual visit to the Healers Hall go?"  
  
Once a month she paid a visit to the Healer's Hall, helping out with whatever needed to be done. Usually there was not much to be done except clean and help tend any minor injuries that popped up. It gave her a chance to catch up with Sally, Wufei's cousin and house healer, and gossip.  
  
--------  
  
Scrubbing harder at the stubborn stain, Duo turned and glared good naturedly at her companion - who was busy sweeping out her office, "Jeez Sal, what'd you spill on here? It won't come off! It's like, Super Stain or something."  
  
"What colour is it?" The tall blonde Elf appeared at her shoulder to stare at the stain, broom still in hand.  
  
"Black," she gave another vicious swipe with the cloth. "Come off damn it!" Giving up, she threw the cloth down. "You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to get one of those scrubber things onto you, oh yes I will! I will _not_ be beaten by a simple stain. I am the Ohtarvendë [6], I refuse to go down without a fight!".  
  
Turning around, she met the Healers laughing eyes, "Having some trouble there Duo?".  
  
"Nothing a good scouring wouldn't fix," she grinned, an almost unholy gleam in her eyes. The stain offered a challenge, something she never passed up - which had gotten her into trouble on more than one occasion in the past. Besides, she hadn't had a good challenge or fight in quite some time; she was getting too sedentary and was gaining weight. "Still keep those scrubby things in the bottom shelf of the supply closet? Good! Your days are limited, die evil stain, die!".  
  
Sally merely gave her an odd look as she bounced past. Duo ignored her; she was in a good mood - why, she did not know. Her moods had been acting strangely for a while now. Reaching the closet she swung it open, bending at the waist to grab at one of the scrubbers on the bottom shelf.   
  
Finally snagging one, she straightened up quickly and swayed.  
  
Everything started to sound as though she was hearing it through blocked ears, or from a distance. She could hear a faint ringing that was gradually getting louder. At the same time she felt incredibly dizzy, her limbs felt heavy, and the colour of the room kept fading in and out; each time there was more black at the edges [7]. She barely noticed as an arm wrapped around her waist; the world went completely black.  
  
She came to and found herself lying on one of the healing room beds, Sally leaning over her with a mixture of concern and joy. Duo groaned, "What the heck just happened?". She just hoped that Sally hadn't told Wufei about this, he had enough to worry about without hovering over her.  
  
"You fainted".  
  
Duo blinked, she had to have heard wrong, "I don't faint".  
  
Sally tried to look professional, hard to do when a grin is threatening to break out. "You do now. It's nothing to worry about, just your body adjusting to your pregnancy. When were you going to tell us by the way?".  
  
"My _what_?" There was no _way_ she just heard what she thought she heard. Maybe it was time to get her hearing checked. First Sally tells her that she fainted, though the little voice in the back of her head - that sounded suspiciously like Wufei when she thought about it - was telling her that she had, because she sure as hell didn't remember lying down on any of the beds. _Now_ Sally was telling her that she was _pregnant_!  
  
The Healer cocked her head to one side and studied her, "You didn't know?"  
  
Duo shook her head. If she _had_ known, why would she be this surprised now?! She and Wufei had only just started talking about the prospect of children the other day!  
  
Sally's expression took on something akin to bemused shock, if anything like that were possible, "How could you not know?!"  
  
Duo frowned, "Should I have?".  
  
"Yes!" Sally's expression was priceless. "Somewhere in those four months you should have realized _something_ was up!".  
  
Four months?! She looked down, she sure as hell didn't look it. "Let me get this straight, I'm pregnant?" Sally nodded, "Four months pregnant?". She nodded again, grinning the whole while. "You're sure? I mean, you're absolutely _sure_?".  
  
"_Yes_ Duo, I'm positive. Trust me, I'm a Healer, I know these things".  
  
She felt a grin slowly form on her face. She was with child, with Wufei's child... _their_ child. She let out a whoop of joy and launched herself at Sally, latching onto her in a fierce hug.  
  
"I'm curious how you didn't know about this," Sally asked once Duo had let go, and stopped bouncing around the room. "Haven't you noticed that you haven't had a cycle in the last three months?"  
  
Duo felt herself blush, "Uh... well, I'm not the most regular person around, though it _had_ been fairly regular for a little while now - well at least until a few months back - _and_ the last couple of months have been stressful".  
  
Sally nodded, "Well I suppose that makes some sense, but _four_months_? Most realize something might be up after a couple".  
  
"Well _excuse_me_ for not knowing much about that sort of thing, it's _annoying_ that people assume I know about this stuff just 'cause I'm female!" she muttered indignantly.  
  
Sally gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry. What about tiredness, have you been feeling more tired than usual?".  
  
Duo sat and thought about it for a moment, "Well, yeah, now that you mention it. I just passed it off as fallout from the last couple of months".  
  
"Makes sense. Okay, I _know_ your appetite's increased. I saw you eating at the feast the other week..."  
  
"I was hungry!".  
  
The Healer chuckled, "Your ignorance aside, there's only one thing left to do."  
  
"What's that?" She didn't like the way Sally had said that one bit.  
  
"Tell your husband".  
  
Duo groaned. She wasn't quite sure how Wufei would take the news. Sure, they had been discussing starting a family - _very_ recently, as in two days ago recently! - and Wufei had mentioned that he wanted children, but this was so sudden.  
  
--------  
  
"Eh heh," maybe if she tried to ease him into it he wouldn't be so shocked. **Yeah right, and Orcs are really the Elves' best friends**. "Do you remember what we started talking about the other day?". Then again, he could be overjoyed at the news.  
  
Wufei arched one aristocratic eyebrow, **So, she's _finally_ decided to tell me?**. Deciding to toy with her for a little bit, he mentioned the first thing that come to mind, "The treaty with the Kilnoore Dwarves?".  
  
Duo blinked, they _had_ been talking about that yesterday but that wasn't what she had meant, "No, something else".  
  
He made a show of thinking for a moment - she was adorable when she got flustered. "The reunion get together next month?"  
  
Okay, they had been talking about that too. Maybe she should have been a little more specific, "Uh..no. Think closer to home". If she didn't know better she would say that he was toying with her.  
  
"Quatre's visit?"...actually, he was not _quite_ sure if he had mentioned that to her yet. The surprise on her face confirmed his suspicion.  
  
"Is he visiting?" She moved to join him at the window. Next to her husband, the view of the valley was something she would never tire of, though she did miss Arenynlír from time to time.  
  
"Yes. I guess I forgot to mention it to you. He should be arriving some time today."  
  
"Oh _crap_!"  
  
If he had not been an Elf, a species renowned for its' amazing hearing - to quote Duo, they could hear a flea pass wind in a thunderstorm, though she had used quite different wording - he would not have heard it. He had to swallow a smile. Guaranteed, once Quatre found out, which he would - there was something about his big, blue eyes which made it hard not to tell the owner what they wanted to know - it would only be a matter of time before everyone else found out.  
  
It would be only a matter of days before the first of the congratulations notes arrived. Then, within a week of that, the entire gang would begin arriving at Silennelmedh. They would stay, providing family support and 'protection' to the mother-to-be, until a month or two after the birth, and then visit as often as they could. It was an agreement they had made near the end of the Barton downfall, Duo had been there - of course she never expected to be on the receiving end of it. They had done it when Relena had her first child, driving the poor woman up the wall. Now it seemed like it was Duo's turn. He did not envy her.  
  
"It's not about Q's visit either. Think even closer to home, as in... well, umm".  
  
Chuckling softly as he pulled her closer to him, he placed a gentle hand on her abdomen and touched his forehead to hers, "There's going to be a new addition to the family". He'd toyed with her for long enough.  
  
She nodded and closed her eyes. Leaning into his touch she murmured, "You knew didn't you?".  
  
He smiled softly. "I can count, it's one of the requirements of being a prince. I suspected you were. Why do you think I brought up the subject of children the other night. Skipping a month here and there was normal for you, but you skipped more than one month."  
  
Duo pulled back to look at her husband in disbelief, "You suspected for _four_months_ and you didn't _tell_ me?!"  
  
Now it was Wufei's turn to look shocked, "Four months? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"I only found out today".  
  
He could not believe what he was hearing. "How could you be four months pregnant and not know it?".  
  
Duo turned a brilliant shade of red and started stuttering; she was saved by a knock at the door.  
  
"Enter," Wufei called out. Duo pulled herself away from him and moved towards the desk. A servant entered, dressed in the subdued colours of the housekeeping staff.  
  
"You have a visitor, Your Highness. He is waiting in the main garden." With a bow the servant turned and left.  
  
Once the door was closed, Wufei turned back to Duo, who had made herself at home in his chair, reading over some of his paper work - he didn't mind, she had a quick mind and would often pick up on details that he would miss. "That's probably Quatre".  
  
Duo sighed, "You go and meet him. I have to freshen up then I'll join you".  
  
"We'll talk about this later," Wufei smirked. "By the way, since when did you bother to freshen up to greet guests?"  
  
"Since I married you. Can't have all those nobles think you married a savage now could we?" she made a shooing motion with her hands as she rose from the desk, a twinkle in her eye, "Now go and meet Q-ball, he'll come looking for you otherwise, now get!".  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
His guess that his visitor had been Quatre was correct, the Elf was bouncing from one foot to the other waiting for Wufei to arrive. The Elvish Lord of Tarsele [8] had not changed much in the years since they had first met, though perhaps he was less naive than he had been before. He had been sheltered back then, though a good fighter, and the journey to Arenynlír had been his first away from home.  
  
"WUFEI!"  
  
He found himself with an armful of blonde Elf. Returning the hug briefly, he stepped away to look at the younger of them [9]. He still dressed in the same style and colours as he had three years ago. A shimmering pale blue, almost knee length, silver and gold embroidered tunic, shot through with an aquamarine thread - making it hard to ascertain what the true colour of the tunic really was. It was split in three places from knee to waist, one split at the front, the other two at the sides. It was fastened with old silver buttons.   
  
Underneath that, he wore pale tan breeches and a pair of light tan calf-length boots. He still wore his travelling cloak of stormy green, fastened by a simple circular clasp.  
  
"It is good to see you, Quatre. How go things in Tarsele?" He motioned towards the house, "Have you been shown your rooms yet?". Mentally he kicked himself, of _course_ Quatre had not been shown to his rooms, he was still dressed for travel. His mind was still on Duo, _four_months_!  
  
He was going to be a father.  
  
"No, not yet," Wufei nodded and motioned for Quatre to walk with him back towards the house, "Things go well in Tarsele".  
  
Quatre began to talk as they made their way towards the building, informing Wufei of all the comings and goings of his home since they had last met. Wufei didn't hear a word of it. **I suspected she was pregnant, have for the past month or so. It's why I brought up the topic of children. I thought it might make her tell me,** he snorted softly, Quatre gave him a funny look, **Turns out _she_ didn't even know, how could she not _know_?!**  
  
"....are you even listening to me Wufei?"  
  
He looked up to see Quatre giving him a concerned look, "Sorry, Q-ball". He didn't even realize what he had called him, a nickname only Duo usually used - which goes to show just how distracted he really was, **I mean, I knew she didn't pay attention to these sort of things, but _four_months_, even I suspected something after a couple. Baka Onna!... But she's _my_ Baka Onna, and I wouldn't have her any other way!**  
  
Quatre was starting to worry. Wufei was downright distracted - he'd _never_ seen him distracted like this before. The only time he'd seen him anything near something like this was when Duo had been hurt. Even then he had not been distracted; worried, yes, mad at Duo and the people who had hurt her, yes, but not distracted. "Wufei, is something wrong? You called me 'Q-ball', you _don't_ use nicknames like that - only Duo does, and you're _really_ distracted.  
  
"I apologise," he sounded sincere, if still a little out of it, "I have other things on my mind".  
  
He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes - no _really_ - he would never have known! Only one person was able to affect Wufei like this. "Is something wrong with Duo?"  
  
"Duo..." Wufei's face went blank. He was zoning out on Quatre again.  
  
Quatre assumed the worst. The female Elf was like a little sister to him; to all of them really. He grabbed Wufei by the shoulders and shook him, hard. "Wufei, _what_ is wrong with Duo??"  
  
_That_ snapped him out of it. "Let go". When Quatre did so Wufei continued, "There is _nothing_ 'wrong' with Duo." He muttered something under his breath that Quatre did not quite catch, something in common speech about a 'baka onna' and 'oblivious'. He seemed to be weighing up what to say next.  
  
"I hear a 'but' in there, Your Highness." His tone was conversational; it was his eyes that made Wufei's mind up for him. They seemed to say "tell me, or so help me I will _make_ you tell me". Quatre was not an Elf you wished to cross, especially when it concerned somebody he cared about, not unless you had a rather _large_ army at your immediate disposal; even then the chances of your escaping intact were rather slim.  
  
"She is pregnant." Wufei couldn't keep the goofy grin off his face.   
  
He did not see the few household servants and members of court that were going about their daily business, but they saw him - and heard him too. An Elf pregnancy, no matter who the Elf was, was something to be celebrated. They had to find out who the prince was talking about.  
  
Quatre blinked, and then blinked again. He was not expecting that. "Duo?"  
  
Wufei smirked, looking rather pleased, and folded his arms, "Yes".   
  
The loitering Elves looked at each other. Princess Duo was with child? This was something to celebrate indeed, if it was true; they needed more proof.  
  
More Elves entered the area to see why there was a crowd; those already there quickly informed the newcomers. How they managed to find a way to make such a large group inconspicuous nobody really knew.  
  
"Duo is pregnant?" Quatre heard the low murmur from behind him. He noticed the growing crowd for the first time, inwardly he chuckled. People were overly curious for gossip no matter what the species. All those who believed Elves to be aloof creatures had obviously never spent much time with them.  
  
"_Yes_, four months pregnant".  
  
Having heard what they wanted to hear the crowd dispersed, quickly and discretely. The news would be known by all in Silennelmedh within the hour.  
  
Quatre blinked again, "And she only just told you?"  
  
Wufei gave a wry smile, "Mainly because she only just found out herself".  
  
"She didn't know?" he found that hard to believe.  
  
"No," he shook his head, still coming to terms with it himself, "I had a hunch though".  
  
"How could she not _know_?!"  
  
At this Wufei laughed, "This _is_ Duo we're talking about here. Raised around brothers, spent most of her adult life - and part of her childhood - fighting Orcs and defending her home".  
  
"She's that oblivious?" Quatre had to smile. He remembered with fondness the time he had spent travelling with Duo, and some of the things she had got up to.  
  
"To most things female at least".  
  
"Perhaps I should introduce her to my sisters," Wufei looked at him. "It sounds like she needs some female companionship of some kind".  
  
Actually, that sounded like a good idea - only Duo did not really know any of Quatre's sisters well. "A better idea might be Relena. Duo knows her, the two get along, and she's already been through what Duo will be going through".  
  
"Sounds logical. She and Heero should be here in a few days with the twins - they've started walking from what I've heard... four months?!"  
  
"Tell me about it," he began to resume his course towards the house. Quatre followed a moment later.  
  
"How did you..."  
  
Wufei held up a hand before Quatre could continue, "Long story, _don't_ ask".  
  
A slow grin grew on Quatre's face, he let out a yell and enveloped Wufei in another hug, "You're gonna be a daddy!!!!" A shocked expression came over his face as he realized something. "I'm gonna be an uncle... _again_!".  
  
Passers looked at the pair and grinned. They'd heard the rumor spreading around Silennelmedh like wildfire, this just confirmed it.  
  
"Congratulations, Your Highness," called one grinning Elf as he turned around the corner.  
  
Wufei groaned and covered his eyes with the palm of his hand, "Thank you _very_ much, Quatre. I have to find Duo before this gets out".  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she's going to kill me... no, correction, she's going to kill _you_. You're the one who yelled it out at the top of your lungs".  
  
"Wufei, I hate to tell you this, but there was a group of people listening in when you were telling me earlier, the whole house probably knows by now".  
  
Wufei looked mortified. "You didn't tell me then _why_?"  
  
"I thought you noticed them, there _was_ a rather large group," he began to edge away - it sounded like Wufei was growling. "She's going to kill you". He couldn't help himself, he had to say it. It was probably not the wisest thing he could have said.   
  
Wufei lunged; he dodged, "Get back here you!".  
  
"Eep!" Wufei laughed.  
  
"Somebody - anybody. _Help_!" He started to run, Wufei was hot on his heels, "DUUUUOOOOOO!!!!!" The yell was heard all over the house.  
  
Travelling cloak billowing behind him, the Lord of Tarsele hotfooted it out of there. Behind him; the Prince of Silennelmedh followed, laughing as he ran. The sight received many raised eyebrows, but all were happy to see their Prince laughing - he had been far too serious lately.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
[1] Uruk-Hai : They play a rather large part in LotR. They were creatures that were created from the crossing of Goblins and Orcs - Ugly lookin' buggers too!. They can travel in sunlight.  
[2] Arenynlír : Golden Grove. Known in the Common tongue as Redwood Hall.  
[3] Telinnedd : Dusk Forest. Legend goes that the Sun sets in Telinnedd, resting each night in Arenynlír. Known as Redwood forest in Common speech.  
[4] Silennelmedh : Silvervale. Known as Silvervale House in Common speech.  
[5] Silennandaredh : Silverwater River Valley. Known as the Silverwater River Valley in Common speech.  
[6] Ohtarvendë : Warrior Maiden. It's Quenya (Elvish Latin). If anyone wants to know how to pronounce any of these words I can put together a wav file or something.  
[7] Been there. Not fun, I just barely managed not to pass out the few times this has happened to me.  
[8] Tarsele : Greenhaven. Known in common speech as Greenmor  
[9] Elves in this story take after Middle-Earth Elves, they're immortal - pretty much. Wufei is 2543, Quatre is 2012 and Duo is 2000. 


End file.
